


Late

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: You’re out in your garden when a cute guy crashes in your street, you rush to help.
Relationships: Luke/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a quiet day for you, you parents were both at work which meant you had the house to yourself. You had watched a bit of tv, had lunch then gone outside to water the plants, it was a lovey day, the sun shone as a warm breeze blew. You had wished now that you had tied your hair up before coming outside as it was getting in your face and wondered whether it was worth going inside to get a bobble when you heard a crash coming from the street. Turning round you saw a boy about your age, maybe a year or two older, laying on the floor bike beside him. Without thinking you ran towards him

“Hey are you okay” you ask kneeling down beside him noticing a cut on the side of his face, he doesn’t answer just stares up at you before mumbling out a quiet “what” as he moves to sit up, wincing as he does, you follow his gaze as he looks down at his hands and see them all grazed. 

“I asked if you were okay” you say again and he looks up at you his eyes meeting your own and you can’t help but think about how nice his eyes are then remembering he was hurt you carried on “you hit the post pretty hard and you look pretty messed up, do you want to come in and get cleaned up” you finish by pointing over at your house and standing up.

“Um sure” he says following your lead and standing up, picking his bike up and following you, you don’t get far before he speaks again “Wait, I didn’t get your name”

“Y/n” you smile turning to face him.

“I’m Luke” he says catching up to you as both start walking towards your house again

“Nice to meet you, Luke” you respond as he rests his bike against the wall and follows you into the house. You go straight through to the kitchen and pull a chair out for him “sit” you say as you go over to the cupboard to pull out the first aid kit then going to the sink to get wet a cloth so that you could clean him up. When your facing him again you notice that his eyes are already on you, watching you as you move around. Pulling another chair out you sit facing him

“You’ve got a nice big cut down the side of your face, you’ll be lucky if it doesn’t leave a bruise” you remark getting to work on cleaning the cut he doesn’t say anything just hums in response so you stay quiet while you work but your mind wanders again as you take in his features, his eyes that drew you in earlier, his lips that look so soft and the shape of his jawline that becomes more prominent when he clenches his teeth probably due to you cleaning the cut.

You pull back reaching for some cream to put on the cut to stop it getting infected before starting on his hands taking one, cleaning then applying cream and then the other.

“All finished” you smile leaning away from Luke to put the things back into the first aid kit only now beginning to wonder how he had manage to ride into the post so you ask seeing his face heat up at the question clearly embarrassed but you can’t blame him you would be too if you had done that and been caught.

“Oh, um I was distracted I guess” he sounds nervous “I, um, I had an argument with my mum then I was running late for band practice and I took a wrong turn” he finishes ‘yeah no wonder he managed to crash’ you think finding yourself nodding along to his words before it sinks in that he said he was in a band ‘wow could he be any more perfect’ you think trying to calm down

“You’re in a band, that’s cool” you smile and his face lights up ““what to you play” you ask curious now and you don’t think his smile could get any bigger clearly he loves taking about the band

“Guitar and I si..” he starts but is cut off by his phone ringing “I’m really sorry I have to answer this” he says giving an apologetic look and you can’t help but feel slightly disappointed you were really enjoying talking to him you snap out of you’re thoughts when you here him say “I’ll be there in 5″ and he ends the call “I’m really sorry but I have to go but thank you for helping me” he says with a sad smile.

“It’s okay really and besides I’ve got to get back to the plants” you smile as you go back out into the garden, he grabs his bike and is just about to ride away again when you stop him “Hey Luke, try not to ride into anymore lamp posts” you tease and he nods giving you a wave before he rides away. 

Well that was not how you expected your day to go but you weren’t complaining you just hoped you’d see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke rides his bike into a lamp post and has to be patched up and ends up being really late to band practice or Chapter 1 from Luke's POV

It was not like Luke to run late, especially when it was band practice that he was headed to but he had gotten into another argument with his mom about the band and when he had realised the time he had just walked out grabbing his bike and riding as fast as he could.

He knew he needed to calm down but the band and music meant so much to him that he just wanted to get to the studio and take his frustration out his guitar and maybe get some of it down on paper for use in a song. He was so distracted that he didn’t realise he had somehow taken a wrong turn and ended up on the wrong street, cursing he looked around this time getting distracted by something or should he say someone else.

A girl around his age out in one of the gardens watering the plants, he noticed her hair loose and blowing in the breeze but when she turned around he saw her face ‘Man she’s cute’ he thought before he remember that he was riding his bike but it was too late he rode straight into a lamp post.

The next thing he knows is that the girl is by his side, he can see her lips moving, talking but he’s too dazed to make out what she’s saying at first

“...Okay” he hears her finish and he just looks at her

“What” he mumbles trying to push himself up feeling pain in his hands, looking down he sees that there grazed and starting to bleed. ‘Great’ he thinks ‘I’m already late for band practice and now this’

“I asked if you were okay,” she repeats “you hit the post pretty hard and you look pretty messed up, do you want to come in and get cleaned up” she asks pointing over to what he guesses is her house.

“Um sure” he mumbles standing up, picking up his bike and following her “Wait, I didn’t get your name” he adds as the girl turns around

“Y/n” she smiles 

“I’m Luke” he says catching up to her

“Nice to meet you, Luke” she says and all he can think about is how he likes the way his name sounds when she says it. When they get to her house he leans his bike against the wall, giving it a quick once over luckily it doesn’t look to badly damaged, and follows her into the house. She leads him into the kitchen, pulls out a chair and instructs him to sit while she gets the first aid kit and a cloth to clean his cuts with.

She comes back, pulls another chair out and sits facing him. She starts with his face “You’ve got a nice big cut down the side of your face, you’ll be lucky if it doesn’t bruise” she says focused on what she’s doing. Luke just hums in response, his eyes taking in her face the way her brows furrow while she’s concentrating, her nose is scrunched slightly and she’s biting her lip ‘Damn she even cute up close’ he thinks as she pulls back.

Satisfied that the cut is now clean she reaches for some cream and applies a small amount before taking one of his hands in hers and sets about cleaning the graze there. She’s silent as she works which Luke is kind of glad about because he knows he’ll probably say something stupid given the chance considering how close she is to him. When she is finished with his hand she takes his other cleaning that one the same and applying a small amount of cream to both of his hands.

“All finished” she announces and he smiles thanking her as she puts away the first aid kit “How’d you manage to ride into the post anyway” she asks turning to face him as he feels his face heat up slightly he knew she’d ask sooner or later but he didn’t want to admit that he rode into the post because he was staring at her.

“Oh, um I was distracted I guess,” he says looking to the floor “ I, um I had an argument with my mum then I was running late for band practice and then I took a wrong turn” he finishes looking back up at her and she’s nodding as if she understands and he can’t help but like her more

“You’re in a band, that’s cool” she says finally “What do you play?” she asks

He smiling now he loves talking about the band “Guitar and I si..” he’s stopped mid sentence by his phone ringing, he looks to see Alex’s name flash up on the screen “I’m sorry I have to answer this” he says

“Hey” he says answering the phone 

“Luke thank god where are you” Alex asks “you haven’t shown up for practice and I got worried, you never miss practice” Alex says putting emphasis on the word never.

“I’m okay, I’ll be there in 5 and I’ll explain everything” he states ending the call turning back to y/n he says “I’m really sorry I have to go but thank you for helping me”

“It’s okay really and besides I’ve got to get back to the plants” she smiles as they go back to the garden, he grabs his bike on the way past but before he rides away y/n speaks again

“Hey Luke, try not to ride into anymore lamps posts” she says with a chuckle and he nods saying goodbye before riding off to finally meet up with the guys.

When he gets to the studio he is ambushed by questions as soon as he gets through the door “Guys if you would just shut up I’ll tell you” he shouts looking annoyed taking a seat on the couch, the guys follow and he tells them everything from his argument with his mum to riding into the lamp post, which earns him some teasing, to meeting y/n, which he gets even more teasing for but he doesn’t mind as much this time and when he finishes Alex is the first to speak

“Dude I cannot believe you rode into a lamp post” he laughs and then they’re all laughing because it is pretty ridiculous but eventually they stop and start practicing but all he can think about is y/n.


End file.
